The present invention relates generally to coal liquefaction and, more particularly, to a process of preparing a donor solvent for coal liquefaction.
In the liquefaction of coal, it is desirable to use a donor solvent that is an efficient hydrogen transfer agent to hydrogenate at least partially the coal being liquefied. The donor solvent helps to saturate the various hydrocarbon compounds being formed during the coal liquefaction. It is also highly desirable that the donor solvent be derived from the coal feedstock to render the donor solvent more compatible with the coal feedstock and the various by-products of the coal liquefaction.